Blind Magic The Diary of DAR
by WrittenInColor
Summary: Dyan Is a witch and Possibly the last of her kind. She Has lost her love, her everything! but has she really lost That much? She can't see that the person she thinks she hates, may just be the only person who can understand and love her truly.
1. Chapter 1

Blind Magic

Darkness

It can cover something up

It can fill someone's heart

It can be fallen into

It can be seen

It can be sensed

The only thing darkness can not do…

Is touch me!

The Diary of D.A.R

Chapter 1: History of Malantha

Hello who ever you are. My name is Dyan Alile Rouge. I left this diary here for the person that will soon be living in my home …or what was my home. I was told that a new comer was to be living here so I thought I would fill you in on the kingdom of which you will be living in. The kingdom of Malantha. But once I tell you the good and most very horrible points of Malantha you may never see it the same way again. So you can chose now to read what I have to say or not and find out for yourself…have you chosen? Good!

First off "Malantha" it means "black flower" which makes sense because that's exactly what the kingdom is…or was. The kingdom grew darker and darker as the years past and became strong like the growing of a flower. The case of the darkness was mainly because of our last king, King Darcy Heman. 10 years ago he started a war between wizards/witches against humans. When the war started I was only 9 and lost both of my parents to it. My mother was a witch and was killed and my father got shot for being married to one. I am also a witch but have kept it a secret for all my life, with the fear of dieing like my mother. That ended just recently with the burning of many of the witches and wizards. It is said that some have lived in other far off paces, but none have been discovered, such as I.

Prince Donavan Heman, who just recently started ruling due to his father being bed ridden, I will get back to him later. But this was ultimately how I came to meet him.

Around the time I met the prince I was in love, or that's what I thought, and was to be married. His name was Dwight, I do not remember his last name, but he was living with me in this very house. I remember that morning the sun was shining threw the glass of the windows, as the black curtains were pulled back. I could feel the black silk sheets on my skin and the warm sun in my face. I looked over at Dwight and saw him sleeping, his blond hair tasseled over his boyish face. I got up and walked over to my vanity on the left side of the bed. I sat down and brushed my long black hair, as I do ever morning, and I looked in the mirror at myself and I could feel, just feel that something was going to happen that day, and something did, and it changed everything.

As I gently put my brush down the door to my bed room slammed open. Three men in long black cloaks came into my room and dragged Dwight out of bed by his arms. At first he did not struggle do to the fact of being awoken out of a dead sleep. But once he realized what position he was in the three men were having a hard time holding him. They dragged him into the hall way as he screamed,

"What is the meaning of this!? Get your hands off me!"

I stood there in shock and a bit of a daze.

"You are under arrest by the order of the prince" said one of the men

I snapped out of it and followed them out into the hallway.

"Why?" I asked "what do you think he did?" but all he said was "sorry but you will have to ask the prince about the charges. We were just sent to fetch him"

I just stood by the door and watched them take him away. I had no choice but to go to the palace that day and get some answers.

When I first arrived at the palace I was not let in, for I was only a commoner. I told the guard at the palace gate that I was here to pay bail for my loved one, he told the prince and I was let in. I was led down a cabal stone hallway with two guards in black cloaks –not unlike the one's who took Dwight away- on either side. At the end of the hallway was a large gold door with a big in scripted letter H, which I figured stranded for Heman, as in Prince Donavan Heman if you forgot.

As the guards opened the large door I entered what looked like the throne room. The room had walls of gray and you could see your face in the black and white checkered marble floors. On the walls were paintings of past kings in gold frames, and the throne was gold with black velvet seat covers. But this was if you were looking at the throne, for the person that was sitting in it was most easy on the eyes!

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" said the prince "Who is this lovely young lady that stand before me?"

The prince had shoulder length jet black hair. He was about 6, 1 -Much taller then me- and had a light build, even though it was hard to tell since he was wearing a suit. The suit was in one of my favorite colors, black; it also hugged at the waist so you could see how lean he was.

"Luister!" he turned to a short – well shorter then the prince – blond haired man in a black suit. "Is this women one of my candidates for marriage?" asked the prince with a cocky smile. it tock me a minute to snap back to reality due to staring for so long, but when I did I said

"I certainly am not. I am here to get my fiancée who you brutally took from me!"

The prince just squinted and said "Oh him. Then you are prepared to pay for his freedom?"

I asked him how much it would cost and he said it was not a matter of money.

"Darling the crime your loved one has committed, has a bail price very high" he said "one that even you might not be willing to pay."

This should have been my first clue that something was wrong, but I was completely oblivious.

"What exactly did he do?" I asked "And don't call me darling my name is Dyan" the prince raised an eye brow at this.

"Oh really, what a charming name. it means… goddess, It fits you very well" he said Again with the cocky smile

I asked him not to change the subject and just answer the question. I knew I shouldn't have been talking to him that way but he was kind of getting on my nerves. He said that the crime was not to be told under circumstances. I thought this was a loud of crap but I went along with it… for the time being. So I asked him exactly what the charge for freedom was.

"Well if you were to pay it…half of your life span" that was when I realized what was going on. Life was only a cost of freedom if the person that was accused of doing the crime of taking life him/her self. I knew there were no reports of death or murder lately so it had to mean one thing. He must have participated in the burning of the witches, or his ancestors did. My heart felt like it was going to burst and I could not stop the flow of tears no matter how hard I tried. I fell to my knees and put my hands to my face. I didn't know what to do. I had no clue how to respond. Then I noticed something. My tears were not clear; they were a deep red, like blood. As I removed my hands from my face I looked at the puddle forming on the floor. This had only happened once to me in my whole life. The night my father told me my mother died.

I looked up and saw the prince looking at me with narrowed eyes. He was thinking, but about what?

He leaned over and whispered to the one he called Luister who then made a gesture to two guards in front of a side door on the right of the throne. The men opened the two doors and out came Dwight with his hands behind his back and another guard steering him in my direction. He struggled to move but when he saw it was me a smile came to his face.

"Dyan" he said as the guard unlocked the heavy chains that were trapping his wrists together. When he was free he ran to my side and stared at my face.

"Your…you're bleeding" he said then shot a glare to the prince "what have you done to her?"

The prince looked kind of amused at this Question. If the smirk on his face was any indication.

"I have done nothing to her" he said "She cries tears of blood for you; you seem to not be grateful"

"Tears of blood?" he asked "but only a half witch cries tears of blood when she is in deep disappear…" his voice started to faze as he dropped to his knees and stared at my hands and face, and started to cry him self. For a moment I didn't look at his face, I just stared at the floor. At the puddle of blood, I knew the look on his face would shatter my heart to peaces. And it did. I dared to look up into his face and saw it in his eyes…the anger, shame and disappointment of his love, or once love for that love was gone in his eyes now.

"You…how could you lie to me like that!?" his voice was shaky

"I…I never lied to you I just never told you" I said "I have never told anyone, since…well…my mother died"

I looked up at his face again and this time I saw an expression of disgust.

"What do you think of me now that you know?" I asked not really wanting to know.

"I'm wondering how…just how I loved a peace of rubbish like you!" this hurt. It really did. It was worse then if he just smacked me in the face.

"I touched you, I kissed you, I HELD you! What did you do put a love spell on me? You freak!" the tears kept running down my face. I could hardly see from all the red water from my eyes. Not that I wanted to see his face as he said such things to me.

"I would have never even kissed that filthy mouth of yours if I had known it belonged to a ghastly, wicked - !"

This was too much, I couldn't take it! But I forgot. I forgot we weren't the only ones in the room. And at the moment he had called me wicked I herd his face smack to the floor. I knew the prince had struck him but I could only hear his cries of pain for my tears were still too thick for me to see.

"Take this man away to his cell and don't let him out till his life shall be taken" yelled the prince. I herd the foot steps and the dragging of Dwight's body as he moaned in pain.

I couldn't just sit there. I lifted my black dress, blood stains and all, and ran as fast as I could whipping away my tears in the process and not looking back. I herd my name being called who I guessed was the prince, but I didn't stop. I just kept running until I got to my home and closed the door. I knew this would start a commotion among the village, what with a young girl crying blood all over herself in the street.

But at that moment I didn't give a hoot! I just slid down against the door and berried my head in my legs and cried. My life and love were crushed within minuets!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Intentions of a prince

That night as I lay in my bed I cry my self to sleep. I was still trying to fully understand what had happened at the palace. As I went over what had happened in my head I saw a glimmering light out side of my window, like a candle light. I got up to see who was holding a candle outside my house in the middle of the night. I looked threw the window and saw nothing, so I went back to bed. Just as I pulled the covers over my head, in attempt to fall asleep, I herd the braking of glass. I sat up and saw it was my window. I got up and found a rock thrown across the room, attached to it was a small peace of paper. It said:

Get out of town you wicked witch or we will run u out!

This of course shook every bone in my body. Not a moment later a smoke bomb was thrown threw my other window, and after a few seconds the room was filled with smoke. I ran out of the house choking. On my door step was many people of Malantha shouting and holding pitch forks and torches.

For a moment I just stared. I had no wear to go. I panicked and just ran. I pushed threw the crowd as they said things like "you little wicked witch" and "leave and don't come back" I ran and ran and never looked back. I ran threw the woods until my legs gave out and I propped myself up on a tree.

After a while I became very tired and my eye lids became weak as I drifted in to a deep, deep, deep sleep.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and tree's swaying in the wind. It was quite peaceful. For a few moments I forgot what had happened and why I was in such a peaceful place. But I Quickly remembered once the prince and three of his men on horses came to were I lie. Yes they found me, now what were they going to do? I thought, "burn me like they did my mother?"

The prince got off his horse and knelt down by my side. I hadn't noticed it before but I had cuts and burses on my arms and legs. He looked me in the eyes and then picked me up. He didn't say a word, he just picked me up and put me on his horse and carried me back to the village. I didn't struggle, there was no were for me to go. I accepted my time to die.

In time I fell asleep on the princes back, I had never realized how far I ran, How did he find me so deep in the woods?

As we reached the village all the town's people crowded around the horses, and that's when I saw we had made a stop. I looked up at the prince's face; he was looking down at all the people. Looking down in disgust! I didn't know why until he spoke,

"You should all be ashamed! We are not at war anymore!" he said "I want peace in this village! Don't you want that to?" no one answered they just stared. We began to move again. By this time I was very confused! I wasn't going to die?


End file.
